The Chicken and The Ferret
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: Draco felt like someone was pulling his skin off his body. In a moment of anxiety he grabbed Harry’s leg with one hand and held on to the seat belt with the other.


**Title:** The Chicken and The Ferret  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing:** H/D  
**Genre: **Fluff  
**Word count: **1,904

**Summary: **Draco felt like someone was pulling his skin off his body. In a moment of anxiety he grabbed Harry's leg with one hand and held on to the seat belt with the other.

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter characters belong to the brilliant JK Rowling. I'm only borrowing them for a little period of time.

**A/N:** Thanks to the lovely Dee for being my beta. This was written for Sirigorn who requested H/D and to include Draco using a muggle something or other and... glue. And she left everything else for me to figure out.

* * *

September was approaching and Harry was both excited and nervous about going back to Hogwarts. Only this time, he wasn't returning as a student. A month ago he received a letter from Professor McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts, offering him a teaching position at Hogwarts as a Quidditch coach. Harry had agreed for two reasons: he was obsessed about Quidditch, and he wanted to be close to the one he secretly loved.

He had received another letter from Professor McGonagall a couple of days ago stating that all teachers must arrive to school a week prior to the new term. After he finished packing, he put on his cloak and took his wand and levitated his luggage and took them to the front door. After locking and warding his Manchester apartment, he put his luggage in the trunk of his red Mercedes.

By the first look, Harry's car wasn't any different from any other car in the city. The only difference in it was the cars ability to become invisible and fly. He had learned the technique of enchanting a Muggle vehicle from Mr. Weasley, who was more than excited to share all the details of his past experience in enchanting his old Ford Anglia.

Harry turned on the engine was about to leave when someone knocked on the window of the passenger's side. He turned around and saw the smiling face of Draco Malfoy.

"_Shit."_ Harry thought. _"shitshitshitshit"_ He could feel himself blushing and he hoped it wasn't visible.

He lowered the glass and was greeted by the voice he always loved to hear.

"Morning, Potter." Draco said.

"Malfoy." Harry replied, barely managing to prevent his voice from shaking.

"Is it true?" Draco asked with a wide smile on his face.

"I didn't do it!" Harry said, almost panicking like a teenager.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Of course you didn't. I don't know why I said that. An old habit, I guess." He snorted and opened the door of the car and sat in.

"Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be on your own way to Hogwarts?" Harry asked, feeling awkward.

"On my way to Hogwarts, yes. On my own, no." Draco smirked.

"Umm.."

"Listen, Potter. I didn't come all the way here from London just to see you blush and panic like a thirteen year old." Draco's smile disappeared. And when he didn't receive a reply from Harry, he continued. "Yes, I'm on my way to Hogwarts, and I wanted to go with you. We need to talk."

Harry was holding so tightly to the steering wheel that his knuckles were almost white and he was sweating.

"_What the bloody hell is this all about? Does he know?"_ Harry thought to himself. _"MERLIN'S BEARD, HE KNOWS!"_

Draco seemed to know when Harry was panicking, but he didn't want to make things worse.

"Can we go now? We don't want to be late for the welcoming dinner, you know." Draco said with a gentle smile.

Harry took a deep breath and pushed on the gas pedal. He drove silently until they were out of the city and reached the highway. At that moment Harry started to raise the speed.

"Careful, Potter." Draco said as he put on the seat belt. "We don't want to die in a stupid accident which would be called _unfortunate_ as soon as word reaches the Prophet."

Harry didn't reply. He kept increasing the speed and after a couple of minutes he pushed a blue button that was next to the air-conditioning buttons. Draco felt like someone was pulling his skin off his body. In a moment of anxiety he grabbed Harry's leg with one hand and held on to the seat belt with the other.

Harry felt Draco's warm hand on his thigh and it made him lose attention for a moment, which caused him to take a sudden turn to the left and it almost caused them to crash into another passing car. But thankfully, Harry was quick enough to push a red button, which was positioned next to the blue one and made the car fly.

As soon as they were in the sky, Harry took out his wand and tapped on the steering wheel. The car started flying by itself.

Harry leaned back in his seat and was about to cross his arms behind his head when he remembered feeling someone's hand on his thigh. He straightened up quickly, which made Draco come back to his senses.

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Draco has obviously been holding his breath until this moment. He took a deep breath and put both of his hands on his face. "Bloody hell."

He leaned his head back on the seat, keeping his palms on his face.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked, concern showing in his voice.

Draco lowered his hands and kept his eyes closed. He nodded and took another deep breath.

Harry turned to face Draco and pulled on leg up on the seat and rested it under his other leg.

"Dra.. Malfoy, are you sure you're feeling well?" Harry barely managed not to call Draco by his first name. "You look pale."

"I'll live." Draco said in a shaky voice. He opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "Why didn't you tell me your car was enchanted?"

"You didn't ask." Harry replied.

Draco turned his face and looked forward without replying. They sat in silence for a while, Harry looking at Draco and wishing things were different. And Draco kept looking forward at the clouds in front of them.

"You said you wanted to talk." Finally Harry broke the silence. It felt awkward sitting in that small space without drawing wands into each other's faces and cursing the heck out of each other.

Draco sighed and turned to at Harry. "It's complicated." He said.

"Is there something wrong?" Harry noticed the change in Draco's expression. He didn't see the arrogant pure-blooded wizard whom he had loathed for most of his teenage years. Instead, he saw a young man in his early twenties who was obviously hiding something.

"I don't know how to say this." Draco lowered his head, and Harry noticed that he was blushing.

Harry put his hand on Draco's and smiled. "Just say it." He told the blonde wizard in a calm voice.

"First, I want to apologize for everything I made you go through when we were at school." Draco said and lifted his head to look at Harry. "And most of all, for Dumbledore's death. It was my miserable fault."

"It wasn't your fault, Draco." Harry was surprised that he called Draco by his first name. "Everyone knows it was your parents and Snape. They were serving the dark side, and you were their prey."

Draco nodded. "I know, but it's still my fault for helping Death Eaters enter the school."

"Again, it wasn't your fault. You were too young to understand their motives."

"There's something else I needed to talk to you about." Draco said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I.." Draco blushed even more than he was already blushing. "Promise you won't kick me out of the car?" He put his free hand on Harry's hand, which hadn't moved since they started talking.

"I promise."

"I think.. I think I like you, Harry." Draco said.

"It's not wrong to like someone." Harry said with a reassuring smile.

"No, it's more like.. I'm attracted to you, romantically." Draco pulled his hands turned to sit straight and looked out of the side window, trying to escape Harry's stare.

"_HOLY MOTHER OF ALL FAIRIES!"_ Harry thought excitedly.

"You.. you are?" he asked in a shaky voice, failing to hide the excitement in it.

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry. I just had to let you know."

Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Please don't ruin this moment!"

"What?" Draco was surprised to hear Harry's response to his confession. He turned to look at Harry and saw him smiling.

"Since you've opened your heart to me, I should do the same." Harry shrugged. "Do you know why I had accepted this job at Hogwarts?"

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Because I knew it would make me close to you." Harry said. "I've been in love with you for a while now." He blushed. "Ever since we met that day at Diagon Alley."

"Merlin's beard, Harry! It's been two years!" Draco gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason you kept your feelings hidden until now, I guess." Harry shrugged. "I wasn't sure how you'd react."

Draco smiled. "Chicken."

Harry snorted. "And you were what? Oh wait, you're the famous ferret." He winked.

Draco laughed. His laughter was full of energy and happiness. Harry kept smiling and hoped with all his heart that nothing would separate them.

After an hour of talking about nothing and everything, they noticed the castle in the distance.

"We're almost there." Draco said.

"Yeah. But it looks an hour away. Remember we're in the sky and the view might be tricky." Harry replied. "How about listening to some music?"

"That'd be nice." Draco said.

Harry pulled a CD case from under his seat and Draco stared at him.

"What are those?" he asked.

"They're called CD's." Harry said and when Draco kept the puzzled look on his face, he continued. "Compact discs. They contain music."

Harry didn't know how else to form his reply so it would be easy for Draco to understand. Being a Malfoy, Draco has never had any introduction into the Muggle artifacts. He knew they wore weird, but comfortable clothes, but nothing else.

Harry put the CD into the CD player and turned the volume up a little bit. Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. He would have to learn everything about Muggles, and Harry would teach him.

Harry was tapping on the steering wheel and humming with the song they were listening to while the car flew towards the castle. Draco was checking out the interior of the car. He looked under his feet and noticed a little tube. He picked it up and turned it around between his fingers. The writing on it said 'Super Glue'

"Hmm.." Draco read the tiny description on the tube while Harry kept humming.

"Oh, we're almost there." Harry said and took out his wand. He tapped it on the steering wheel and the car stopped the auto-flight mode, and Harry continued the flight.

"Shit!" Draco said and waved his hand.

"What is it?" Harry turned to see Draco waving his hand trying to get rid of the little tube that was glued on his fingers.

"It's stuck." Draco said and extended his hand for Harry to see.

"Don't tell me you put super glue on your hand!" Harry said with a snort.

"I wanted to see how it looked like!" Draco complained.

"Let me try and help." Harry said and took out his wand with one hand and grabbed Draco's hand with the other.

For a moment, Harry forgot that the car was off the auto-flight mode. But it was too late. The car started landing and Harry lost control of the car as Draco started panicking.

"POTTER YOU'RE GONNA KILL US AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED, YET!"

Harry grabbed the steering wheel and tried to regain his control over the car.

They landed with a crash. Harry hit his head on the steering wheel and cringed. He rubbed his head with his hand and turned to check on Draco. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Ferret?"

**THE END**


End file.
